Hermes Birthday
by oracle987
Summary: Hermes's plans to enjoy his birthday to the fullest! maybe an old party game ... might do something... sequel to The Gods Play Truth or Dare by LadyOfStarClan. enjoy ! and dont forget to review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya … So.. I have been chosen? Perhaps chosen is the right word… I have been chosen to write a sequel for the story.. I hope my writing matches the previous authors… help me with story if you think the plots going weak.. ta! And yes.. don't forget to review.. thank you ..**

**Hermes eyes flashes with glee….. every major God now **_**owed**_** him..  
>flashback(s) …<br>**_"so..Apollo ? what did you want from me?" "Me? Nothing..except… do you see that Nereid there? Well..her name is Sunflower…If you could just send a message of my love to her.. I would make a haiku for you. I promise." "perhaps...not a haiku…. You agree that you owe me now?" Apollo nodded his head.. unaware of the devious plan of Hermes's…  
>"Hermes's ,I would really like you to go and get Apollo. My favourite cow in the pasture is not very well.i will do anything!"Hera exclaimed. Hermes grinned, "remember you owe me ! "<br>.. and so on….  
><em>**he cleared his throat.  
>Everyone at the Olympian Council liked to listen to his travel experiences more than they like to listen to Old thunderpants himself<strong>_._** " now as you all are already aware of, my 5078****th**** birthday is day after tomorrow! "  
>"it is?," , Ares exclaimed, " but punk! Wasn't it like… a <strong>_**year**_** ago?" .  
>Athena sighed. "We remember Herme's…and Ares.. if you don't mind but.. there are 365 days in a year. And a year has already passed!"<br>"hey! I just got a new haiku!.. it goes like this ,Apollo and hermes on hermes birthday.. crash a few parties and that makes me so cool." Apollo beamed.  
>Hera rolled her eyes. Zeus grimaced and Poseidon was struggling on how NOT to laugh.<br>"As Athena said. We remember your do you want this time?And please… no farting balloons for the party". Hermes grinned. "Uh. Dad.. whatever I want. Would you grant me that? Swear on river Styx?" "How bad can it be? I swear"**

"**Well then.. I will do the remaining work. You guys? Just relax. Oh.. everyone's invited on my birthday,(Hades grimaced) even Hades." A look of shock appeared on both Hades and Zeus. "wha- are you serious?" "yes! Everyone's invited… and would you mind if I called a few demigods too?" before anyone to counter attack , "brilliant! Get ready people.. because my birthday will be a day you don't want to miss." **

…**  
>I know its short. I wanted to start short before I launched about fully. Do tell me how is it.. and to do that you've got to review!<br>waiting…. Oh ! and thanks to LadyOfStarClan…  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly thank you to all those who have reviewed.. well there were only 2… but still.  
>here we go !<strong>

( forwarded to the birthday )  
>Zeus sighed. He wondered what would happen. Also, why had hermes's felt necessary to invite demigods and <em><span>Hades<span>_ !  
>all the gods had assembled, even Ares was on time ! But where was Hermes?<br>suddenly with a flash of light , 10 demigods and a slightly flustered oracle of Delphi who was nearly impossible to recognize with so much paint on her.  
>"here, let me do that." Aphrodite said.<br>of course Rachel's clothes vanished to be replaced by extremely fancy gown and equally embarrassingly (**is this even a word? …. **) hairstyle. Rachel looked shocked and shook her hair. "fine." Aphrodite grumbled. A normal pair of jeans and a white of shoulder top replaced that. Rachel's hair was tied up in a ponytail and a silver bracelet adjourned her hand.  
>in simple three words? Rachel looked hot .<br>"uh… hi dad? Can I know, why are we here?" percy asked  
>" I have no idea percy. Hermes has brought you here. Only gods know what!"<p>

"uh? Dad? You are a god" "oh yeah.. only Gaea knows what !"

"Travis!" "Now what Connor?" "Its dad's birthday!"

"uh oh!"  
>and then Hermes's appeared. Lets just say that his entrance was so grand that it made ZEUS 's entrance look tame.<br>the demigods whistled appreciatively.  
>"happy birthday dad!" Travis and Connor exclaimed together….<br>"happy birthday Hermes." All the gods said simultaneously  
>"thank you! Now you all are assembled here for my birthday party. Oh ! and special thanks to Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Nico ,Frank ,Hazel, Piper and of course my sons to come here!"<p>

" why are we here lord Hermes?"  
>"why to play truth or dare ofcourse! "<p>

"truth or dare?" Zeus exclaimed.  
>"yeah! You did not mention that we will have to play this ! " , Apollo said<br>"Well, I was forbidden the farting balloons right?"

" so what?"

" I think I will go with Hermes, fterall its his birthday. He has a right to do whatever he wishes. Also, ilike this game. It's a real stress buster sometimes. Lets begin!" , said the goddess who you would least think to be – Athena..  
>"mom? You like truth or dare?"<p>

"why wouldn't I like truth or dare?"  
>this question went unanswered.<br>"fine. Lets begin."

"I would like to begin since I am the Lord of universe."

"let Hermes begin brother. Its his birthday" Hades said.  
>everyone, to the surprise of Hades, agreed<br>"alright." Grumbled Zeus  
>"so, Apollo, truth or dare?" Hermes asked, he had really wanted Apollo to be his first target since , he was the one who had made him say " would you like some fries with that?" after every freaking sentence in his dream ! he had to have revenge afterall!<br>"dare"  
>Hermes's grinned.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to say sorry for such a long wait! I really am! Here's the chapter… extra long to compensate .i haVe decided that the remaining story I will write would be whAt Appens aFter blood of Olympus. **

Chapter 3 

Apollo saw Hermes smile and wished that he hadn't chosen a dare .  
>"Your dare is simple. Go out and ask for a pencil from the first person you see…" , Hermes said. Apollo heaved a sigh of relief. But unfortunately Hermes was not over ,"…. But wearing only socks and A pink wig" Apollo's face was ace! The guys were rolling with laughter. While some of the girls had blush on their cheeks. "You're not serious? There Are kids here!" he said pointing to Nico.<br>"Umm… I am pretty sure I am the oldest among us demigods". Hermes gave a nonchalant sigh. Apollo stripped down wearing only socks with a pink wig borrowed from Aphrodite and went out of the palace . Hermes recorded it on the Hephaestus television but somehow he wasn't feeling as if the revenge was complete, satisfactory perhaps... But not complete. The others were rolling with laugher and Hazel

had her hands on her eyes. Rachel muttered, "I hope I never have to see godly groin. Ever! Especially after this!" Apollo went outside. Unfortunately the first person he saw was - Twinkle, the nymph he had been trying to impress. As soon As she saw him she screamed. Before Apollo got the chance to Ask for the pencil. " aEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed And ran . everyone was rolling on the floor laughing . Still Apollo had to complete his dare. so he went And found A satyr. He looked Appalled. "I, Lord Apollo am here to ask you for a pencil." The satyr was cowering until he saw Apollo's disguise. He started laughing. He took a Pipe from his "pocket" And sung to A branch .. the branch obliged And suddenly the earth popped a Grayish thing. Graphite. The satyr picked it up And gave it to the lord. Apollo took it and chanted something. It morphed to a Pencil of course.

Apollo nodded curtly and before he went he said , " if u ever need Any showbiz rights come to me. You're not half bad." And he came back into the palace hall. Thankfully wearing clothes. " yeah whatever . Lets continue." Apollo asked , "Aphrodite, truth or dare.""dare." Apollo without thinking

asked her , " tell me what the cloud nymph twinkle thinks About me ." Aphrodite closed her eyes.

A small screen formed in front of everyone.

A soft voice spoke. " who was that? I mean seriously. Though it looked a Bit like Apollo. He seriously needs to get a life. haven't I seen him flirting with other nymphs enough. Ugh! Who does he think he is? Well fine he is A lord and all… probably one of the hottest ones there is. But I don't like him! He's not my type. Now, I like Hephaestus . Yeah , he probably is not the good looking ones , but he makes it up with his work. He is so hardworking. And his Hard work pays off. But he will never notice me. I know he will never notice me. Unless he can read my mind." Then the screen went blank and Aphrodite opened her eyes. Apollo looked shocked and Hephaestus was cringing pretty badly.

"Now, who will I pick? Ah! Percy. Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth. I have had enough dares for awhile" Aphrodite smiled. "so, then Percy( Annabeth gritted her teeth) how did you feel when Nico confessed his feelings for you?" "Wait. Did I hear correctly? My son is - u mean my son is gay?",Hades asked shocked.<br>"Yes, dad. And please could you not over-react? Even HAZEL took it calmly." Hades sunk back into the chair.  
>"well, that was how I felt At first. Realizing that Nico was gay was a Big shock. And the bigger shock? That he had A crush on me. So... it was intimidating A little then I let it go. 'cause he has feelings too and whatever happens he is my brother from the godly side. And I have always treated him like a Brother. And I hope that it goes for everyone. Always." Zeus looked shifty while Poseidon and Hades grimaced. "So, Hephaestus , truth or dare?" "dare." Percy grinned. "can you make me A golden llama ( <strong>peeps who have read 'the Greek Gods' will understand ) ?"<strong>  
>"uhh, what now? A golden llama?", Hephaestus said stunned. "Yeah!"<br>Then Hephaestus vanished.  
>"Time for snacks!" , Hermes said. He clapped his hands and nymphs entered with plates and drinks. Then they placed themselves near Hermes. Plates and glasses appeared in front of everyone. Favorite food appeared in front of the demigods. "oooh! Blue pancakes with blue syrup? Aah! Can life get any better!" to "brownies? Fonzies? Now this is life!" to " roast beef? Oh wow!" to " packets of peanut M&amp;M? Travis, see? Told you I loved them !" …. While everyone was wolfing down their food, Hephaestus reappeared . this time with a llama. A golden llama.<br>"Percy? Here you go. The golden llama is designed with laser eyes and it shoots arrows with its can also make you blueberry smoothie and it can turn into a recliner chair when needed." Leo wolf whistled . "wow dad! Gimme blueprints someday."  
>after everyone had had enough snacks the game was re-continued.<p>

**Okay so the chapter ends here. I am so sorry again for updating so late. Tell me what you think about** **the chapter in the reviews !**  
><strong>also if you find any grammatical mistakes I am sorry for that . really I am. So review please<strong> !


	4. Chapter 4

Again…. I am sorry. Its getting kind of like a ritual right? I update with a sorry, like always…. Anyways. Sorry ! I am not even gonna give excuses cuz they always sound kinda lame don't they? Anyway… I need **some truth or dares ! please ! send me everything you could have thinked of ! **

" So, Jason, truth or dare?" , hera asked.

"umm, Truth?", he asked.

"oh please! I was hoping you would choose to do a dare. Humph! Okay then. What was the most happiest moment of your life?"

"umm, I think it would be when Leo returned practically from the dead. That was pretty freaky. and I got angry . I mean ! what kind of friend goes missing for 4 months?! (Assumption guys!) "

"sorry man, also I didn't mean to come back . I came because I missed bunker 9….."

He soon enough received a blow on his head which LEO escaped from. Laughing they did a fist bump.

"Okay, I think it would be fair to have more people don't you think so too?" Hermes questioned. Before anyone could answer, a new batch of demigods had arrived…

# !$%# ^*# ! "Clarisse cursed.  
>"Language..you are in my court missy", Zeus roared.<p>

Clarisse, perhaps didn't have enough sense, cause she glowered back. "ugh, this is my party so lets not going to start a fight now."

The other demigods, other than our Clarisse were: will solace (wink, wink, nudge ,nudge) drew and Katie

"What? Only 4 demigods? What was the use of getting them!", Athena exclaimed, " they could have come with the first batch!"

Suddenly there was another flash of light and calypso appeared.

"Hey sunshine. You're late"

"That's strong coming from you!" calypso said but there was a humour in her tone.

Hermes clapped his hands. "Shall we begin the game then?"

Everyone nodded and Hermes briefly explained the new demigods and calypso.

" so Travis ,truth or dare?" , Jason asked.

"A Stoll never backs down from a dare!", Travis exclaimed, while Ares nodded approvingly.

Leo whispered in jason's ear and suddenly Jason grinned.

" okay then. Wear your underpants over your pair of trousers ,run around and yell : I am superman!"

Everyone started laughing. Travis glared at leo. Leo held his hands in defense and said ," well, you toilet papered my bunker 9 when I was away!" all the demigods started laughing while the gods looked at their offsprings amused.

Travis did the dare and sat down.

" Annabeth, truth or dare.?"

"truth."

"what do you simply hate about Percy?"

"the fact that he turns me on." Aphrodite started getting excited at jumpy and squealed exactly when piper and drew did.

Annabeth smiled.

" percy? Truth or dare?"

"hmm? Dare. You already know everything about me."

"your dare is to answer why are you being so so distant from me lately?"

"umm… annnabeth I cant answer that question. I am sorry. I cant."

"PERCY JACKSON. YOU TELL ME OR SHOULD I TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU DIED YOUR HAIR BLUE WHEN YOU WERE SEVEN, HAD A BAD CASE OF ACNE, AND THAT YOU only WEAR BOXERS WITH TRUCKS ON THEM, YOUR MOM PREVIOUSLY WANTED TO NAME YOU SAMANTHA BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS HAVING A DAUGHTER OR THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T SLEEP THESE DAYS WITHOUT LOOOKING AT ME AND YOU HATE THE FACT THAT I AM TOPPING THE UNIVERSITY AND YOU ARE BARELY SCRAPING OFF MARINE BIOLOGY OR THE FACT THAT-"

"okay okay. Calm down! I was distant from you because , because…I was planning a surprise for you. A small surprise on Christmas. And I have no intention in telling anyone what is it until the clock strikes twelve."

"okay." Annabeth said.

"hold up! Annabeth, how do you know that percy wears boxers with only trucks on them ? also its not allowed to come outside your cabins after night so how does percy see your face and see unless - oh my gods! Oh my gods ! oh my gods! Oh my gods!" apparently everyone understood. They were either screaming with excitement or the faces were red with embarrassment or anger.

Hermes clapped his hands again. " lets continue.!"

"okay,umm. Nico? Truth or dare?"

" truth?"

"who is the most annoying person you know but cant live without?"

Nico blushed releasing that the very person was rubbing shoulders with him. Sitting beside him. The very will solace. The person who drew his to bits yet managed to join the bits together. He felt a blush creeping on his pale face. Then he gulped before answering…

DUN DUN DUN! So did you like? You could tell me that by reviewing below! Don't forgte to give some awesome truth or dares that I bet you have ! also I probably will be updating in the weekend too! So guys read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I promised to update didn't i? will also update tomorrow… guys. I am updating but I need a lot too! I need some truth or dares ! also, I may update tomorrow or later today. I am bursting with ideas right now. Also, LadyOfTheStarClan…. You can read my mind!. I was thinking the SAME thing ! ;-)… so this chappie has some solangelo fluff… hpe u guys like it !

Disclaimer: I forget to do these. But this is the first and the last time I am doing. The story nor the characters are mine, I swear on river styx. Okay perhaps they are. But only for the sequel., the original story belongs to LadyOfTheStarClan. And the characters belong to uncle Rick.

Chapter 5

…

…

Nico didn't know what to do. His mind was whirling. Wait… there was a second answer to that too….

"my dad.", nico said nonchalantly. Ignoring the shaky voice and will's eyes.

"okay." , percy said.

"sooo, umm, leo, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"what would you do if calypso dumped you like right now?"

Stunned silence. Then leo burst into flames. Ran out screaming. Dipped into a cool water pond whose nymph cursed at him and spew water at him. Then when he ran back into the hall he was only in his underwear. But he was only sobbing. Not caring that he had only a shred of clothing which if slipped down would reveal his innocence forever. Aphrodite snapped her hands and a new pair of clothes came but leo burst into flames again and they shred. Aphrodite was astonished but leo kept sobbing. Atlast calypso got tired of his boyfriends show and kissed him square on the lips. Suddenly he stopped sobbing and his nose caught fire. Then he became embarrassed. Again Aphrodite snapped her fingers and leo was dressed again. He sat down sheepishly unable to answer. "I think we got a first class demonstration. ",Jason said.

Leo glared at him.

" Aphrodite firstly thankyou for saving my innocence. Secondly truth or dare?"

" truth."

"who is your favourite offspring present in this room."

"piper"

"thanks mom.",piper smiled sheepishly while drew was flying with rage. "but mo-o-m ,how could you like dumpster girl? "

"drew. Piper is not a dumpster girl . she is a wonderful girl. And her dad Tristan is a great man. Fabulous man. I like her better because she knows me. I am not only about love and beaut. I am about BEING loving and SPREADING beauty."

That pretty much silenced her.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. " Will! Truth or dare?"

"ummm… dare"

"okay!.i dare you to kiss someone for a whole of 3 minutes who you have affections for.", she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He gulped. That very person was sitting next to him. Heck! He was rubbing shoulders with him. He took a deep breath. Turned to nico and whispered , " I am sorry"

Nico's eyes widened. Will definitely thought that he was going to be slapped when he touched nico's lips. He was thinking about moving his head back but he was surprised when nico's lips responded his. He was kissing him back! Will solace was shocked. Nico was kissing him. NICO.

NICO!

They gasped for breath. Jason was grinning while percy's eyebrows were raised but he had his signature smirk on his face.

"okay…umm… lets have a break okay? To remove some of the ..ugh…awkward silence.?" Hermes said.

All the demigods went outside and roamed about. Will wanted to talk to nico so badly. So so so badly. He caught up with nico when he saw him him walking alone. He placed his hand on his shoulder and nico spun around. Will noticed something different in nico's face. His cheeks were blushing. Haw fish! Nico's embarrassed. "nico. I am sorry I embarrassed you. I was meaning to tell you but I …I couldn't—"

But before will could continue nico smashed his lips on his. After some time he drew back for breaths.

"why?...didnt…..you….tell…..me?" , will panted.

"what would I have said? That I liked you? I have faced rejection everywhere I went. I didn't want another one."

"nico…never."

Then a conk sounded. Nico laced his hands In will's. "lets go back. The party hasn't completed yet "


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys….so perhaps I didn't update last week . (here we go again)but I am sorry ! I really am ! its just that last week Sunday was a big day for me…then the day after was my bestie's birthday and …. And the AMA's ! woohoo! Did you guys watch it ? I loved Selena Gomez's performance !and yay! Pitch perfect 2 is releasing the day after my birthday ! asdfghjkl ! can u believe it ! yea yea I am a huge fan of that movie ! go pitch perfect ! also, I am really happy today... do know why…guys… I NEED TRUTH OR DARES ! COULD YOU PLEASE OBLIGE ! READ AND REVIEW ! please review guys ! 

Chapter 6  
>Will couldn't believe his luck. Not only did Nico confess his undying love him for him (okay okay, I wont exaggerate) his friends accepted him. Everyone. His own dad smiled at him . a smile which didn't show his teeth . otherwise everyone in the room would be blinded. Will was so overcome with happiness that the game was a blur…until someone took his name.<br>"will ? will! I asked you something." , Apollo said.

"wha-oh sorry.i choose dare" will said.

"okay. Drink a mystery concoction made by everyone present in this room except you. You will also be blindfolded."

Will gulped but nodded. Nico blindfolded him with a black napkin.

the girls giggled. Hermes was grinning. He snapped his fingers and a table appeared with many food items and a blender beside it. Percy laughed and picked a bunk of blueberries and added it. Then Annabeth added some chocolate sauce inside. Poseidon added a bit of seaweed and salt water. Zeus added a bit of nectar. Persephone and Hades added pomegranates and a beef. Dionysus added grapes and some wine. Athena added a lot of red chilly and peppers. Nico added some mangoes and some butter. Drew thought about it and added a bit of edible lip gloss. Piper looked at her in shock. Aphrodite nodded approvingly and added a bit of coconut oil. Piper sighed and added some strawberries. Travis put some peanut M&Ms and connor added a bit of salt. Then they blended it. They blended it well… the colour changed from blue to red to creamy to brown but settled at rich caramelly colour. Apollo sniffed , "if I didn't know the ingredients' I would have had it myself."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Nico opened Will's blindfold and gave him the glass. "At least it's appealing to drink", will thought. He gulped it down. Suddenly his throat was on fire but a soothing feeling it left him. He wanted to puke but his stomach didn't feel like that. He felt whole but he was unsure. He gulped his drink down and asked, "What the hell was in that drink? It was awesome but disgusting at the same time"

Everyone looked aghast. That wasn't the reaction everyone expected. But the game was continued.

Will looked around and asked ,"truth or dare calypso?"

**I agree that this chapter was short. I am sorry. But I have run out of truth or dares. I would need all the help possible from you guys! please people help. I need truth or dares. **


	7. Chapter 7

Not going to say much…. Except… read on ! (I NEED TRUTH OR DARES ! )

Chapter 7

Calypso looked around. She thought of all the dares that have been given. Specially will's . she took a deep breath and said,"truth"

Will looked thoughtful and then said, "tell us the truth about ogygia". Calypso's eys pricked. That wasn't the question she had expected. She started shaking. Coming back from ogygia had been been easy if not counting the monsters and festus repairs and all but the worst had been when she had reached camp and her immortality had been taken away from her. She couldn't stop shaking. Secure and safe arms went around her. She smelled the comforting smell of engine oil and smoke from leo. However scrawny he may be he always had been able to make her feel safe. She nearly stopped shaking. When she looked up at leo's face, she found him glaring daggers at will's direction and will was shifting uncomfortably. She raised her hand and touched his chest. He looked at her and she nodded.

She took a deep breath before beginning , " I was imprisoned in ogygia for nearly three thousand years. I was imprisoned because my father ,titan atlas had gone against the gods in the first titan war. Since I was his daughter I was imprisoned even if I had very small part in the the titan war. Ogygia was magical at first glance but it was my prison. I could never leave it. Before I had become a prisoner I had fallen for a mortal. So after my pleading , the gods agreed to send a hero time to time. A hero who I couldn't help but fall in love with. The island was constructed by hepheastus . he made it as beautiful as possible. Which was true. Lord Zeus had his air spirits stationed at the island to help me. Heroes came and went . and I fell in love again and again. But my heart was broke to pieces again and again. Then came percy , he promised me that he would plant a garde in manhattan and he did so. He also romised to set me free. He tried his best but the gods didn't do that. After wards came leo. (She looked at leo gratefully) . he was not the averge of a hero I had fallen for but I couldn't help myself. He was funny,noble and different fom others. He made apromise and came back. Which was nt possible for any hero. So I actually thank the gods for breaking their promise, otherwise I wouldn't have met him."

"awwww. Wait calypso , you said you have been stripped from your immortality, so wat is your age now?",piper asked

"I am 15. Like leo."

They all smiled. "leo? Truth or dare?"

"dare,sunshine"

"okay. You have to make Jason fly you around while you are yelling flame on"

Leo laughed fondly. " that's my favourite hobby baby"

Jason groaned ut stood up. Lets just say that leo looked like a ball of fire on top of a peter pan looking guy who was giving the scrawny kid a tour of the Olympus.

Leo came off Jason grinning.

Jason heaved a sigh . Zeus looked as if he was restraining his anger. "no son of mine is a helicopter !" he roared.

"its okay lord zeus, I enjoy being a helicopter for a friend who died and came back to save our butts from gaia." , Jason replied coolly.

Zeus looked stunned then grimaced.

Leo grinned sheepishly and said, "lord Apollo truth or dare?"

"dare of course."

"I dare you to listen to all of your haikus and poetry since the time you were a kid."

Hermes grinned and took out a remote and clicked. A 1000 inch television dropped down and hepheastus tv came down with a bow .

date:19, august, 1158 BC.

"oh,I am Apollo and I am so cool!la-la-la , something that rhymes with cool. "

Date : 28 may, 1157 BC

"oh daphne , your beautiful eyes put Aphrodite to shame , be my girlfriend and my awesomeness would put others in shame"

(and so it went on)

Date: 16 august 2012

"Apollo and his friends save Olympus"

But before the next one rolled about Apollo started gnawing and groveling and said, "stop! Please make it stop! I cant handle it anymore!. Make it stop." People were grinning and hermes was laughing hysterically.

"why didn't you say that my poetry has become so bad ? I have to compose new poems now or els-"

"not now Apollo, afterwards."

"humph"

"lord zeus , truth or dare?", Apollo asked

Zeus atlast felt noticed. Since the game had started he hardly had any chances.

"truth"

"how do you feel about your demigod kids.?"

Zeus shifted nervously.

Hera glared daggers at Apollo.

"I – they- umm- "

"just spit it out", Jason said  
>"they are my children. They are my spawn. I feel guilty when because of the reason for being my spawn they fall in trouble. They are the best things that happen to me. I am proud of them and it saddens me when I think that I cant have a father-son bonding wwith them. I feel bad leaving the woman I loved enough to sire children off and then even more guilty when I think that I overlooked hera's love for me. I love all my children. And believe it or not Jason but I am proud of you. I would do anything to have a father-son bonding with you sometime.",Zeus said sincerely. Jason scanned Zeus's eyes and noticed that he was saying the truth.<p>

"alright father"

It took some time for Zeus to register that it hd been the first time Jason had called him father that day. He smiled .

"truth or dare hades?"

Zeus must have been in a good mood because he was actually asking hades to join in. ahain hades looked shocked that day.

"dare?"

"I dare you to duel with any demigod of your choice."

"HEY!I am the god of wars. That dare should've been mine.!"

Hades smirked.

"Percy Jackson"

Percy stood up and went forward. "you don't even have the mark of Achilles now boy. No one ca save you", hades spat

"we'll see"

They dueled for hardly a minute before hades stopped suddenly and went back to his throne.

"what happened?scared"

"no. I have received a notice that you are to live life for another 45 years more so even I cant , neither can anybody kill you anmd send your soul to my realm.", hades replied bitterly.

Percy's eyes softened. "thankyou lord hades."

"so, frank, truth or dare?"

**This is my longest chapter yet. Thankyou Cakes, for giving me truth or dares to write on. See? I need truth or dares otherwise how the hell will I write ? I NEED TRUTH OR DARES.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo guys ! Christmas is nearly here ! boo yeah ! ilove christmas . its like my favourite festival ! no really ! AAAAND I LOVE IISUPERWOMANII ! like the collabs shes making is so awesome ! check her youtube channel out guys !  
>p.s. : see? Gimme dares and I do the story quick enough!<p>

Chapter 8

"dare"

Ares swelled in pride. "I dare you to do the chicken dance….but as a chicken"

"whaaat ! alryt I will do it ." cue ofcourse a chicken like the ones in a cartoon. All yellowy and red. And some flappy thing like a flappy bird and … CUT! "Frank you haven't changed back again" , hazel said .

Cue, transformation.

"ugh! The images in my mind… anyways, umm.. lady Hestia ? truth or dare?"

Hestia seemed shocked that someone apart from percy had noticed her. She smiled and said, "truth"

"oh.. umm.. we all know that you are a maiden goddess but do you have a crush ?"

"ofcourse I do. I have a crush on…..pepperoni pizza."

"what ! that's not a person!"

"you never mentioned that I had to say if I had a crush on SOMEONE. So, truth or dare percy?"

"dare"

"I dare you to get a makeover done by Aphrodite"

Aphrodite squealed. She ushered percy into a room. When he came out….. he didn't look any different. Except that his messy black hair looked shampooed and his teeth were whiter and he smelled of roses.

"wow. Lady aprodite why didn't you change percy much?"

"because like Jason,he doesn't need any more perfection. He is perfect as it is"

Cue aww-ed looks

"so, lady Aphrodite? Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"if you got the chance to date anyone of the demigods who would you date?"

"I would date harry styles form one direction ofcourse! Have you seen his locks ! huh! Perfection personified!"

"harry styles is a demigod?" "a son of Apollo" Apollo glowed with pride.

"so, umm.. Clarisse darling, truth or dare?"

"dare . you expect me to chicken?"

Ares glowed with pride again.

"ummm… no. I dare you to get a makeover done by …. Drew! And she would select a dress which you have to wear for the rest of the game ofcourse! Yes! Perfect!" Clarisse had a priceless look on her face which made a percy laugh out loud. Yes cue, death glare.

Clarisse got up slowly and walked towards a door towards her right with drew following her slightly overjoyed to prove to her mother that she was a better daughter.

After 10 minutes…. Came a stunningly hot girl from the door to right. Her hair was shiny and in curls, her lips had hot pink lip-gloss also, her legs showed off her legs but her legs were shaved and were shinny. Her dress dropped down till her knees and she was wearing high heels. Her ears adorned a beautiful earcuff. Her red dress shimmered when she walk. Everyone was gaping at her.

Drew was smirking at her and even Aphrodite was looking a little impressed until piper piped up , "wouldn't blood red lipgloss suit better ? and the high heels don't look good with that dress except making her looking like a prostitute. Also , a chocker necklace would have adorned beautifully. She could wear stilettos instead and a bracelet would have looked jeans are better with a crp top. Plus her hair instead of tumbling down would look better with French braids. Don't you think so too mum?"

Aphrodite beamed at her daughter. Drew looked devasted. Clarisse looked shocked that she would have to look like a prostitute for the remaining of the night. Except, Aphrodite clicked her fingers and pipers tips adorned Clarisse . she didn't look hot like looked gorgeous and respectable instead. Everyone clapped.

"truth or dare Jason?"

"truth"

"who would you date if it wasn't piper?"

"to be honest, I would die a single man , I wouldn't date anyone. But now given the changes in Clarisse….." piper smacked his arm. "I was joking pipes! U kno wi would never give up on you!"

"that doesn't exactly answer my question…..but yea that would do."

"truth or dare hazel?"

"dare"

"I dare you … make a pile of valuables surround someone."

No words or glances exchanged … valuables surrounded Jason like ants surround sugar.

"hey ! make it stop! You are choking me." Which was technically true since the valuables were coming up to his face right now.

"I am sorry! Its overwhelming! The gold or valuables here! I cant control it ! " suddenly hades snapped his fingers and the valuables vanished. Hazel breathed a sigh of relief.

"thanks, dad"

Hazel rubbed her hands…. "queen hera? Truth or drae?"

"dare"

"I dare you that….. you have to end each sentence with- in zeus pants."

Everyone looked around scandalously. This wasn't the hazel they knew!

"what! I have grown comfortable about this! I have watched movies like bad teacher or even breakfast club"

"you have watched breakfast club!"

"yea! The movie was really good."

"did you flinch at any of the slangs used?"

"no… why would I ?"

Everyone was shocked.

Okay….

"percy, truth or dare in zeus pants?"

Percy " dare"

She beckoned percy to come near her. She whisperd something in his ear . he nodded and went and sat down.

"what did she say?" Annabeth asked.

"nothing. The dare has been given and I would complete it. Don't you worry." He smiled at her.

The second time that night Annabeth was wondering what percy was hiding from her.

**Oooooh ! who all can the dare given by hera? And now that you are guessing why don't you put in some more effort and type it in the review box along with any truth or dares that you have in mind **

**p.s. yes hazel is finally catching up ! **


End file.
